1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally, relates to devices for indicating when a fish strikes a bait and, more particularly, to a new and improved device for giving an alarm when a fish strikes.
While previous devices may be useful in special situations, none provide the advantages and features that are available with a device constructed and arranged in accordance with the invention. For example, the present alarm device may be attached directly to the fishing rod, the rod holder or to the fishing boat, as will be described in more detail presently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is repleat with prior efforts to provide helpful devices for fishermen to provide alarms when a fish strikes a bait. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,337 to Mantell describes a specific structural arrangement for a device to provide a signal only when the fishing pole is flexed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,302 to Creviston et al. describes a particular structure for a device to provide oscillations that are translated to the fishing line, and when a fish is attracted to the line and strikes the line, a portion of the line is pulled free of a lever arm to actuate an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,126 to Pietrenka describes an alarm indicator that includes a uniquely formed actuator with a part that connects for movement by either the fishing pole or the fishing line to energize an alarm when movement occurs.
While these prior devices, at first appearance, have similarities to the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences will be described in more detail hereinafter and are important for the effective use of the invention to achieve its advantages.